Talbot
|gender= Male |age= 48 |affiliation = Dragon Soul |previous affiliation= Magic Council |partners= |previous partners= Genghis Breningoch |occupation= |previous occupation= Master of Dragon Soul |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (Second) Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (Second) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Talbot (タルボット, Tarubotto) is a deceased Dragon Slayer. He was once the master of the original Dragon Soul, formed by his own desire to rebel against the Magic Council's treatment of ordinary humans as mere experiments to gain the power later regarded as the . Talbot was one of the prototypes of the Hybrid Theory experiment, being implanted with Lightning and Shadow . Although he managed to escape and wished to pit a rebel force against the Council, his fate was predetermined by the steady degradation of the Lacrima in his body due to its improper implantation. At some point, Dealok and Genghis Breningoch would flock under his command due to the latter admiring Talbot's strength. Although Talbot was well aware of Dealok's schemes, he chose not to follow up on said inspections, although he had made Dealok very aware of his knowledge. To this end, he was dubbed as the "Wise Dragon King" (明竜王, Meiryūō) by the elderly Dragon Slayer. Upon realizing that his life would soon come to an end, Talbot willingly gave himself up to the Magic Council, inspiring the flame of conquering within Genghis, before finally meeting peace in death. Personality Talbot was a man that many would regard in his life as "distant." Despite openly being a very amicable individual with no real flaws, there were very few, if any people that could fully grasp his inner character. In saying this, Talbot was not a complex person to grasp at all. He was, simply put, a leader that cared for the freedom of others a bit too much. Yet, this very existence was in itself peculiar. Why, for a man that endured such suffering, did he continue smiling without hesitation? How, for a man that should have lost hope in everything, continue to find hope in others? It was a question that many should have asked, but none did. In the end, even after his death, Talbot could not be completely seen through. One could never have seen the canvas behind the painting, for the Wise Dragon King would never allow it. Many remember Talbot for his infinite kindness. There was nothing that Talbot would not listen to and then smile about afterwards. Even towards his supposed enemies, there was always a degree of compassion. Many would find that he was a source of inspiration. He would give advice regarding many things, whether it be relationships, missions or Magic. Although he did so, said advice never seemed to come at a cost. Nor was it ever forced upon people. He simply said his mind and went off to do other things, as if it were nothing but an ordinary day's work for him. Even with his seemingly limitless strength and skill, there was not a shred of arrogance in Talbot's words. Although pride remained, it was not meant to belittle his enemies. He acted in the vein of a teacher, and even the prideful Genghis Breningoch could not help but laugh off any of his losses, despite his enormous pride. Others gravitated towards this enormous strength, kindness and wisdom that he displayed, as if he were a figure of salvation they searched for all along. But Talbot was not a flawless figure. All of this kindness, while genuine, was nothing more than a selfish act. The allies who placed their lives carefully in his palm were gathered only for the sake of destroying those that wronged him. Like all who practiced kindness, Talbot had finally been broken by the hands of the Magic Council, and his kindness contorted into a cold, calculating scheme of vengeance. There were plenty of times he attempted to cover said acts with the veil of "justice", but he could not avoid it. The darkest aspects of his soul always maliciously grinned as he coldly killed another agent of the Magic Council sent to retrieve him. If he was going to die anyway, why not die after completing his plans? But even Talbot was not that strong...not that cold-hearted. He was a weak-willed man at the end of the day. The sight of that young man's glorious red flames and passion had erased his shadow, and given him exposure to his unjust deeds. To the man proclaimed as the Wise Dragon King, it was beautiful to see those flames following their desired path without any obstruction. The fact that he was able to move every step of the way, without care for wrong or right, had finally broken apart the meager resolve Talbot had acquired. If Talbot could not even pursue his own vengeance without hiding its truth...what did he have left to accomplish? And so when the Magic Council sent the brunt of their forces to destroy Dragon Soul, there was nothing but a genuine smile and tears on Talbot's face. As the Guild Master imparted everything onto that warm man, he had given his only true words of wisdom in his transient life, uncaring of the consequences those words would have on the future of his small world. Magic and Abilities Legacy Behind the Scenes References to Dealok, Genghis Breningoch, Dragon Soul and the Hybrid Theory experiment have been done with permission from the respective authorities. Category:Males Category:Dragon Soul Category:Deceased Category:Dark Mages